


Soft Gnome (Parody of Soft Kitty + Hush Little Baby)

by ZombieSnowWhite



Category: How We Roll Podcast
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, How We Roll Podcast - Freeform, Parody, Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieSnowWhite/pseuds/ZombieSnowWhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epic lullaby by: 'Eldon Love F.Lute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Gnome (Parody of Soft Kitty + Hush Little Baby)

**Author's Note:**

> Check out How We Roll podcast
> 
> Check me out on Twitter for updates on new parodies @DeadSabrina
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos.

Soft Gnome, sweet Gnome, sleep my little dear. Tiny Gnome, annoying Gnome, know that I am here. Happy Gnome, sleepy Gnome, you have no need to fear.

Hush little Gnomie, don't say a word, mommies gonna build you a whirlybird, and if that whirlybird should break, mommies gonna bake you a bedtime cake.

Soft Gnome, sweet Gnome, sleep my little dear. Tiny Gnome, annoying Gnome, know that I am here. Happy Gnome, sleepy Gnome, you have no need to fear.


End file.
